


Strenuous Meal

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is a little tired from her Master's feedings, so Cyclonus gives her an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strenuous Meal

The poor girl was learning quickly on how to adapt to her new master.  While he was much better than the witch that had 'employed' her before, there were still times that he tired her out so.

 

Especially when it came to nights where he would order her to lay down and spread her legs for him.

 

And no, it wasn't the nights he would fuck her silly until she passed out.  It was _those_ kind of nights.

 

"Ha-!  Ha-!  M-M-Master~" Tailgate moaned out as the incubus attacked her pussy again with his tongue.

 

"Now, now," Cyclonus chided her as he restrained her thighs before she could wiggle her way away from him, "I didn't tell you that you could leave yet.  I've still not had my fill yet."

 

Primus, seeing his stained and lustful gaze from between her thighs made her legs turn to jelly.  As her master returned to continue eating her out, Tailgate was forced to lay there with her bottom lip being bitten tight as he forced another orgasm out of her.

 

Tailgate had lost track of the number of orgasms she had had already.  There had been plenty enough to count on both hands, but they had all started to blend together that her mind couldn't tell apart one from the next.

 

The incubus was no help at all during this.  Cyclonus merely stepped back to lick at his lips as he watched her breath heavily.

 

"Are you feeling tired yet?"

 

It took her a moment, but the human did eventually look up at the demon and nod her head.

 

"Have you cum enough times for tonight?"

 

Another nod.

 

"I see," he sat down to lean over and play with her hair, "I was still feeling a bit hungry, but I guess I can wait until morning to finish eating.  How does that sound, my dear Tailgate?"

 

Tailgate felt her muscles tighten as she realized just what sort of position she was in.  She could either remain at the mercy of her master's tongue for a few more hours or be left at his mercy in the morning when he would fuck the life out of her.

 

Now being eaten out all night didn't sound such a bad idea at all.

 

Cyclonus didn't even bother to hold back his little smirk when Tailgate leaned back to present her sloppy pussy to him again.  "Ah... I see.  I guess if you don't mind..."

 

It wasn't as if she had much of a choice.  It was either have her brains fucked out of her now and sleep in tomorrow or sleep now and being fucked out of her brains early tomorrow morning.

 

She enjoyed both, but there was a difference between being exhausted after a long night of feeding the incubus and then there was being unable to walk for two days after he was through with her tomorrow morning.  His tongue or his cock, her choice.

 

And it was obvious which one she wanted most as she bucked her hips into his face, pulling his outstretched tongue deep into her wet entrance.

 

"My little lover loves this tongue so much, hmm?" He teased her as he reached up to trace his finger down her bare stomach, "Does she love it when Master eats her out all night long?"

 

Compared to her other options?  Yes, Tailgate would like that a lot.

 

At least she could rest comfortably on her back while he ate her out all night long.

 

END


End file.
